This invention relates generally to suspended cable systems employed for a variety of purposes and, more particularly, to a recreational or amusement ride employing a suspended tensioned static cable system and a rolling device coupled thereto for gravitationally carrying a user along a span of the cable system between two cable support structures.
Suspended cable systems of various types are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,277 to Smith et al. describes a system for rescuing persons stranded on aerial transportation systems that employ a wire rope or cable as the primary drive and support mechanism, such as ski lifts, oil derrick escape mechanisms, gondolas, aerial tramways, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,425 to Remington is directed to a cable skydiving apparatus in which a rider on a pulley block car descends a mountainside along a catenary cable and generally comes to a stop as the result of frictional forces, before hitting the lower cable support point.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,113 to Lehotsky describes an aerial cable support system that includes a moving cable and that allows snow skiers to jump from cliffs and other elevated surfaces while eliminating a high impact landing.
As applicant is presently informed, there is no prior art teaching of a recreational ride employing a suspended tensioned static cable that allows the user to gravitationally ride, harnessed to a rolling device attached to the cable, from an upper cable support structure to a lower cable support structure at a speed that is preset, based on the difference in elevation between the upper and lower cable support structures, and that is not controlled by the user during the ride. An additional static safety cable and a terminal braking system provide an extra measure of safety for the rider in the event of failure of a primary brake contained within the rolling device or of failure of the riding cable itself.